


Alternate

by Ariissorry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Loss, Depression, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariissorry/pseuds/Ariissorry
Summary: 16-year-old Juliet warens' life is a complete wreck. She's been broken ever since the incident two years ago. What happens when she wakes up in a completely different reality to discover she's lost some of the people she cared for most? Can the fact that she still has two people she'd previously lost make up for it? And what is her reaction when she begins to find hints as to the whereabouts of her twin brothers? Find out in this twisting tale of realities and swapped lives.





	Alternate

Juliet lay on the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling, her sister Abby snoring in her ear. It was currently 2:13 A.M., her mom and step dad had fallen asleep about three hours ago, Abby having just nodded off about thirty minutes ago. This day trip to Richmond was supposed to be beneficial to everyone's mental health and strengthen their bond as a family or whatever, but so far it had been nothing but a waste of money and gas, in Juliet's opinion. Their family would never be the same, in Juliet's opinion.

Not after whatever happened to the twins. Not after Glade became a completely different person. Not after she lost her childhood best friend. And certainly not after Renee died. Juliet still felt a deep ache in her chest every time she thought of her.

This decline all started about two years ago. Juliet's mother, Reena, had left Juliet's two-year-old brothers outside for two minutes. _Two minutes. _They weren't around anymore, after that. They just weren't here anymore. Everyone was devestated. The children Reena and Anik wanted so badly since they'd gotten married, but couldn't have due to fertility issues. The twins they'd been so happy to be able to adopt.

To this day, nobody wanted to talk about it. It was just too painful. Both Juliet and her brother Glade changed after that. Abby too, but less severely do to her ability to express emotion. Juliet and Glade began to spend a lot more time in their rooms.

They shoved their emotions down to dull their excruciating internal pain. Glade was now only a shell of himself. Nothing like the boy Juliet remembered growing up with. Soon after the loss of the twins, Juliet had a fallout with her now ex best friend Rook. Rook had noticed Juliet hadn't been healthily expressing her feelings.

She'd confronted her about, saying her friend needed to express herself more, and that she'd always have Rook to confide in. This ended in a shoutig match between the two, and the end of an eight year long friendship. Then there was Renee. Renee, Juliet's cousin. Renee, who'd been like an older sister to Juliet and her siblings.

Renee who Juliet could always count on to be there when she needed her. Renee who joined the military and died a month ago at only nineteen. The pain was still fresh. Even now, random things would remind Juliet of Renee, and she'd have to choke back tears. One of the purposes of this trip was to distract everyone from their most recent greif over Renee's loss.

They'd even convinced Glade to go, who was currently sleeping on the sofa across from Juliet and Abby. It hadn't worked so far, however. If anything, it worsened Juliet's mental state by prying her away from three of the only people she had left. Her friends Marco and Sparrow, and most importantly, her girlfriend Lillian. Lillian was the highlight of Juliet's life.

With redish-brown hair, fair skin, freckles, and pale green eyes, Juliet didn't think she'd ever seen anyone as beautiful as Lillian. Her personality, however, had to be at least ten times as charming as Lillian's outward appearance. She was so sweet and supportive, and incredibly loyal. Her smile could melt even the most frozen of hearts, and her laugh warmer than a mid-july day. Her voice was as smooth and soft as a river flowing along lazily on a summer day.

Juliet didn't think she deserved someone like Lillian, yet there their relationship was, a year and a half strong. Lillian was definitely the one Juliet wanted to marry someday. Her phone suddenly buzzed, and she looked down to see a notification from her Instagram group chat: "lillio and juliet". She tapped it.

**sparrow_the_brd: ** _yo, how's that trip been so far?_

**that_grl_lilli: ** _you said you'd keep us updated, Juliet. It's been several hours since you contacted any of us. Are you okay?_

**marco_pollo** **: ** _you alright, man?_

Juliet was reminded that she'd forgotten to check in with her friends. Quickly, she reassured them she was alright.

**juliet_river: ** _hey, guys, Im fine. Today's just been exhausting so I'm sorry I haven't kept you guys updated._

**marco_pollo** **: ** _wow juli just _ _wow_

**sparrow_the_brd: ** _all u had to do was type 'im ok' u jrk_

**that_grl_lilli: ** _we worry about you babe. We know your going through a lot right now and we just want to be there for you._

Juliet sighed. Why was everyone so worried about her?

_I can get through this by myself! _She thought frustratedly. _I'm strong. After all, I got over the twins._

Huffing, she typed her response.

**juliet_river: ** _im fine_

**that_grl_lilli: ** _so, tell us about your trip?_

Juliet was grateful for her gilfriend's change in subject.

**m** **arco_pollo** **: ** _yiiiiss spill the tea_

**sparrow_the_brd: ** _spill. The. Tea!_

**j** **uliet_river: ** _we went for a bunch of walks in these gardens and then the edgar allen poe museum_

**t** **hat_grl_Lilli: ** _sounds fun_

**juliet_river: ** _it was boring_

**marco_pollo** **: ** _u know, that dude was a pedo_

**sparrow_the_brd: ** _wait, what?!!!!_

**juliet_river: ** _yea i know_

**marco_pollo** **: ** _and he married his cousin_

**sparrow_the_brd: ** _WTF!!!??_

**sparrow_the_brd: ** _thats messed up_

**marco_pollo: ** _yea it is_

**marco_pollo: ** _im going to sleep now bye_

**juliet_river: ** _night_

**that_grl_lilli: ** _good night_

**sparrow_the_bird: ** _goodnight u hoe_

**that_grl_lilli: ** _i love my booliet_

**juliet: ** _and i love my lilli_

**sparrow_the_bird: ** _ugh if u guys r gonna be all gross n mushy im out_

**that_grl_lilli: ** _oh grow up_

Juliet closed out of instagram, opening her contacts. She pressed Lillian's name.

**Juliet<**3**: **_H__ey babe. I miss you. Can't wait till I can get back tomorrow and see you. Wanna go for some coffee with me and my dad?_

**Lillian**<3**: **_L__ove you, booliet!<3 I miss you too. I'd love to go for cofee tomorrow!_

**Juliet<**3**: **_G__reat! Also, happy year and a half anniversary! Still can't believe we've been together for that long._

**Lillian<**3: Me neither! Happy year and a half anniversary to you too! I'm getting tired, so I think I'm going to bed, now. Goodnight booliet! Love you.<3

**Juliet** <3: _Goodnight. Love you too <3 you're honestly like, the one voice of sanity left in my __life_

Juliet sighed. She might as well go to sleep. They'd be going back home in the morning, so Juliet could see Lillian again. She fell asleep at 2:22 A.M.


End file.
